Aircraft are subjected to various aerodynamic and operational forces during operation. For example, the aerodynamic forces involved during operation of a rotorcraft may include thrust, drag, lift, and weight. In certain circumstances, aerodynamic and operational forces may increase the structural load on components of an aircraft and may also cause vibration. Excessive loads during operation of an aircraft (e.g., torsion and bending of the empennage of a helicopter) are undesirable and potentially harmful to the aircraft, as they can negatively impact the structural integrity, mechanical integrity, and performance of the aircraft. For example, loads, in particular asymmetric loads can cause components of an aircraft to bend and twist, and may reduce the structural integrity and fatigue life of the aircraft.